Feelings are finally revealed
by mandystevens
Summary: When Something happens to Eric, Calleigh finally start showing her feelings to Eric. Pure Fluff. E/C all the way
1. Chapter 1

Feelings are finally revealed

By Mandy Stevens

E/C all the way

I don't own anything of Csi Miami.

Guys this is my first fanfic, so please review. This is Just something i created, nothing else, so i changed some things. I hope you guys enjoy :D

And guys I'm from Brazil, so please i'm sorry about some errors, words and grammar, but i can assure you will read just fine ;)

**Chapter 1**

Was another normal day at the job. Calleigh was just too tired on that week, but she wasn't the only one, but all the team was. They were all spending to much time on the lab trying to find a murder, a seriall killer. After raping his victims, he tortured them and then killed them. Calleigh and Eric were following a lead in one of the suspects house. But in that time that seemed normal turns out it wasn't. When Both of them were walking for their vehicles, they heard gun shots. Calleigh was quick enough to hide and pick her gun trying to figure it out where the shots were coming from. She heard 3. When the gun shots stopped she screamed for Eric's name. And she found him at the other side of the car passed out with blood on the floor and his right arm was bleeding a lot. She runs to him, and call for help. She never saw someone like that before, her heart looked like it was going to explode. She put her hands on Eric's face, trying to wake him.

- "Eric please wake up! ERIC look at me. PLEASE!"

- "Cal!" Eric said waking up and trying to get up, Cal put her hand on his chest to stop him.

- " No, don't move the ambulance is on the way." Cal said.

- "I'm fine Cal, this is nothing." He said.

- "This is nothing??" she said with tears in her eyes. " Get up!"

And he did. He never saw her that scared before, with tears in her eyes because of him. Maybe when he was at the hospital before, but he didn't actually had seen her cry. This was different. She lifted his t-shirt and tried to get his belt. Her hands with his blood and she was shaking. When she got his belt she put around his arm for the bleeding to stop. They were very close to eachother and Eric could see her tears falling. He grabbed her waist with his good arm and said whispering to her:

- "Cal I'm fine!"

- "I know you are." She said.

- "So why are you crying?"

- "I'm not crying." And by saying that more tears fell. She stared at him." I don't know."

He touched her cheek. Washing her tears away. They were so close and she couldn't breath. She wanted to say something more to him. But not there on the street. And then the ambulance arrived, making them to break apart.

-

At the hospital, Eric was in his room with the doctor. The shot was through and Through, so was just stop the bleeding and he was going to be ok. But at the waiting room Calleigh still felt worried. Horatio had stopped by and said that Eric didn't have to go to work the next day, and she was free because was her day off. The doctor said Eric was cleared after he sign some forms . Calleigh went to see him. He was sitting on the bed, he was ready to go, but still his mind was somewhere else. After a few seconds he realized Calleigh was there by the door.

- " Hey" she said. " How are you doing? The doctor said you could go already."

She stepped into room to be more close to him and looked in his eyes. When their eyes met fully they stared.

- " I know, I told you it wasn't serious." He said with a small smile. She didn't smile, she was going to say something but the doctor came in.

" So Eric here are the forms, you need to sign them all."

When Eric was done the doctor said: " You live with your family, girlfriend, anyone?"

- "No, anyone. I've been staying in a motel actually."

- "Well you have to stay with someone for the next few days. You need to take some of this medication in the middle of the night, and we can't risk anything if you don't take them. Somebody have to be with you in order for that to happen."

- "But i. ... don't ... have ... anyone."

- " You'll stay with me Eric, I can take care of you." Calleigh said.

- " No Calleigh, thats not necessary, is your day off, you don't need to do this."

- "Stop Eric, you'll be staying with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the hospital they were in his motel room and he got everything he needed for the next few days. The drive to her apartment was silent, it wasn't akward, they both were thinking a lot and the drive was fast. Calleigh's apartment was a little different from the last time he was there, but it was still familiar.

- " Make yourself at home." Calleigh said with a smile. " I think you still remember the house right?! Don't need to show you again."

"No, I remember." He said, smiling too.

They ate normally, talked about stuff, but not about the incident. After cleanning, Eric was sitting at her couch, thinking, he didn't move to much because his arm hurt. She know that because he did an odd face everytime, but he still didn't admitted to her that was hurting. He was trying to be strong for her. She took one of the medicine that he should take and walk to him, sitting in front of him, in the little table she had in front of the couch.

- "Here, you have to take this now."

Without thinking he leaned to fast and the pain was a little overwelming.

She sat next to him this time: " Take this you'll feel better." Seeing him like this was breaking her heart. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't good at these kind of things. And then Eric realized she was shaking again.

" Cal, what's wrong, you're shaking."

She looked at her own hands and looked embarassed for him seeing her like this. Was because she was so worried about him, she felt deja vu all over again. And she was so scared for him again.

" Its nothing, I'm ok." She said, looking around, trying not to look in his eyes. But then he took his hands on hers and squeezed for her to stop shaking.

" You ... you need to rest Eric. You have to go to sleep." She said whispering.

He was beginning to lay down on the couch. But she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest.

" You are gonna sleep in my bed. You can't sleep here. Is not gonna be good to your arm."

They stared. Eric knew that He wasn't gonna win this one, but he didn't want for her to sleep on the couch either, besides was her house, and her bed. Calleigh was showing how much she care for him today and He wanted her there with him.

"Just if you sleep with me." He said. Looking in her eyes. And her "ok" left her mouth.

When they were in bed, the lights and everything was off he asked.

- " You didn't tell me why you were crying at the scene yet."

- " Please, Eric." She was with her back turned to him, so I guess this was better then seeing him and stare to his eyes while she was talking. Eric had given up with her silence, but he was surprised when he heard her start speaking.

" When I saw you there, laying on the floor unconscious with blood all over you, I thought you ... I just thought you ..."

She didn't need to say it. Eric already knew the other words. She thought he was dead. He got close to her and put his hand on her stomach bringing her to his chest.

- " Shiiisssshhh I'm ok now ok, we are both fine. I'm never gonna leave you." He said to her ear and kissing her temple.

She squeezed his hand with hers, pushing him more close that they ever did before. And they fellasleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Calleigh woke up to check out on Eric, she was scared after seeing blood on the bed, and then she reached to see Eric's arm and he's arm was all bloody. He must have undid one of he's stiches. She Tried to wake him up by calling his name but he still wouldn't wake up. And then she begun to shake him and raised her voice calling his name again. Finally he woke up:

"Calleigh what happened?" he said, seeing her scared face. After a few seconds he felt a sharp pain that was in his right arm.

"Stay here, don't move." she said, going to the bathroom close to her room.

As Calleigh was getting bandages and other things to his arm he took off the old bandages, screaming in his head of how much pain he was feeling. _How this happened?_ He thought. He didn't felt anything. He was having the night of his life sleeping next to the person he love the most. Calleigh walked through the room and ran to the bed:

" What are you doing? I was going to do that!" she said.

Eric stopped what he was doing and stared at her as she began to clean the blood of his arm. How beautiful she is he thought. How badly he wanted to touch her beautiful blonde hair and her hot bare skin. His thoughts went off after he shout a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry" Calleigh said, looking to those gorgeous dark eyes. Calleigh put her hand on his cheek and they stared for a moment, but for an odd reason Eric was the first to look away. He got up, he didn't want to stay on that bed, his desire for her was to strong and he couldn't control it anymore. So he went to the chicken. Calleigh didn't say anything, she just followed him.

He was with his back on the counter, he didn't want to sit down, just stay there for a while. Calleigh stopped in front of him, as he was leaning on on the counter he was as the same height as Calleigh, he could see her beautiful face right there in front of him, he could kiss her in that very second.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Breaking the few space that were between them. She was very close to him now, she was driving him crazy, and for some reason he thought she knew that.

"I'm fine Cal" he said looking down, trying to not look into those gorgeous esmerald green eyes.

And then she began to work on his arm, every touch drove him crazy. She put her hand on his waist and she took off his shirt that was all bloody. She tried not to stare at his perfect chest, so she took the liquite to clean Eric's wound. She Knew and he Knew it as well that that would hurt like hell. So she stopped and looked at him and said:

" Are you ready?"

He nodded and then she touched his arm, really gentle, but still the pain was to much for him. He without thinking grabbed Calleigh's waist with his left arm bringing her really next to him, their lower parts touching and he rested his head in Calleigh's neck. He closed his eyes and squezzed her waist for the pain go away. After the pain was gone she put the bandages around it. Eric didn't move one inch from her. After she was done he realized her hand on the back of his neck and whispered low and soft into his ear: "Are you ok?"

He was taking to long to answer, he didn't wanted for that moment to end. They never were so close before. She noticed that he wasn't answering and said he's name in the way he liked it: "Eric". (like in the Burned episode, REMEMBER?? hahaha)

He released and looked at her and said: " I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to ... hurt you."

She did an odd face and said: "Eric you didn't hurt me, you were in pain, you needed something to hold on to."

Seeing how guilty he was she stared to his face and then to his chest, where the other bullet scar was and she touched it! She was so afraid of losing him today, she felt that whole paniking from the day he was shot. He watched her moving her hand through his scar, without looking at him she said:

" I was so scared of losing you today. I felt deja vu all over again. I couldn't stand losing you. "

As Eric heard those words of her mouth he just couldn't believe it. Calleigh, the woman that never say how she feels to almost anybody was saying those words to him. He took her hand into his. And he touched his forehead to hers .

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"You're fine now." Cal said breaking a few contact they had and trying to look into his eyes, but this was so difficult for her, she begun looking into his eyes, but them she felt so shy and afraid of what could happen. And the tears were coming back to her. What was going on with her? She never felt the need to cry like this before.

"Our job is so dangerous, I just can't live my life knowing that I could lose you tomorrow and never had the chance to show you how I feel about you."

Eric could see that this was difficult for her, she already knew how he felt about her a long time, but now she was showing to him how she really felt. And he just let scape a little smile. He grabbed her waist with both hands and bring her closer, their mouth almost touching. Eric touched her cheek and she couldn't help it, that touch, Eric's touch. She just closed her eyes and left a tiny moan. And the next was something the two of them were waiting for a long long time to happen. When Eric saw her face, so peacefull and his touch agaist her, he had to kiss her. And he did. Their first kiss was slow, soft, they never felt this kind of desire with anyone else, but still this very first moment was something that a fairy tale kiss wouldn't be so perfect. Their lips, a perfect match for eachother. Cal was the first to deepen the kiss with her teeth nip lightly at his lower lip. When Eric slight his tongue through Calleigh's mouth was something like a shock through their bodys. Cal's hands on Eric's neck, pulling him more closer that ever possible. She wanted Eric, she wanted him like no other man and never had thought possible. The need of oxygen was beginning to be impossible. But they didn't wanted to leave eachothers lips anytime soon. But Eric had to breath. And suddenly they stopped, for a quick breath.

Eric looked at her, so beautiful and her lips swolen by his kisses.

"This was..." Eric beginning.

" I know." Cal finishing.

Now that she had teasted him, she wanted more. More Eric. She begin to kiss his neck and then returned to his lips. Now Eric was standing, and it could see how Eric was way taller than Calleigh. They were in this deep kiss when Calleigh left out a groan of pain. Eric stopped and looked at her worried.

" Cal, What's wrong?"

"I don't know Eric, just when you touched my back it really hurt."

" Let me see."

Cal looked shy, her cheeks turned red. She didn't wanted that Eric saw her just wearing her bra, not now anyway.

" I promise I will just look to your back." He said realizing that she was blushing. She then turned around and took off her shirt, putting her hair in the front.

" Yeah, you really are a little hurt. How didn't you felt this before?"

" I don't know, I was so worried about you that I didn't even think about me. Maybe when I was quickly went to hide, I remember I felt a pain on my back, but I didn't felt it later."

" You are ok though, is just purpleish right here." Eric touched her so softly and that sent her shivers to all her body. Eric had never realized how smooth Calleigh's skin was, he didn't want to stop touching her ever again. He later touched her shoulder going to her arm and stoping in her hand. Calleigh couldn't move, that felt so good. Be touched by someone like that, especially her Eric.

"You want me to put something on it for you?" Eric said, whispering to her ear.

" No, thats ok Eric, I'm fine." Putting her shirt again, and she turned to him. He looked worried though, looking at her in a way that scared her. And then he said.

" If something had happened to you today, I don't know what I would've done."

"Eric" And then she hugged him. Something that Eric never ever saw her do before. She rested her head in his chest listening to his heartbeat and her hands on his waist. He was so lost in her scent and how close they really were, that Eric couln't help but smile and hugged her thight. Was about 3 in the morning and Calleigh remembered that with the shock Eric didn't had taken his medication yet. She didn't want to let go, but she needed it, for him. She walked through the chicken and bring him a glass of water and the pills.

" Now I won't be able to sleep." He said.

" Me neither." After thinking she said. " Lets just lay on the bed. Talk?"

" ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

But they just stood there looking at eachother, mere millimeters from eachothers mouths. They need eachother, She wanted Eric's touch and Eric wanted Calleigh's touch. And so they kissed more deeper this time. Tongue mingling, Eric grabbed her waist pushing her closer and Calleigh with her hands on his neck pushing him closer too. They were lost in desire, for so much time they wanted this. They just couldn't leave eachother. Every touch was breathtaking. They just couldn't stop. They both wanted and wanted it now. And they began going in the direction of the bed. Calleigh was underneath Eric now and their lower parts were touching and Eric was touching her thighs and then her waist, everywhere. Just the way she always wanted to be touched. " Eric " scaped her moth, full of desire. And then Eric stopped, looked at her:

" Cal, don't you think that this is just too fast? I know we want this for so so long. But i just don't wanna wake up in the morning and see the regret on your face."

"Regret? Eric. I want... you. I need you. I've never felt this way before. I would never regret something between us. I'm glad this is happening. I want you more then anything."

Wooowww. Eric thought. This accident had certaly had done something to Calleigh. She was actually showing her feelings to him. He was just blowed away, looking at her and saying those words to him. And then they kissed deeplly again. This moment was perfect. They were perfect together. Every fit on them was perfecly, as they were made for eachother! Calleigh just love those arms and his chest on her. Eric soon took off her sweetpants leaving him her thighs for him to touch. She just love the way he touched her, it looked magical, sent her shivers everywhere, especially one in particular, letting her wet. And Eric was kissing her again, something that they never looked tired of doing.

" I never get tired of kissing you ... oh my god". Eric said.

Eric was surprised when she rolled and suddenlly she was on top. But he wanted her lips so bad that he was in a sitting position, kissing her and his hands went down her shirt, making her moan loundly in his mouth. _My god_ he thought, her skin was something that he wanted to touch forever. He took off her shirt now, leaving her with her bra, which she quickly removed it. Eric was breathless: "You're so beautiful." She stared at him, her eyes was something that Eric could forget everything around him. And what he just said and the look in his eyes looking her like that, her heart accelerated more. She was so in love with him. She never felt this before in her entire life, she couln't breath. He was the man she was looking for in her life. He put his hand on her cheeck " what's wrong? " he said. She put her hand on his chest looking him deeplly and her hands went through his cheek too, staring in his eyes. "I ... I ..." she started. "what?" he said curious, putting his arms around her, for not letting her go, if that was the case. But was something he didn't expected it, and neither her. "I love you" she said never leaving his eyes. Eric was going to say something but she immedialy put her hand in his mouth: "shhis, you don't have to say it if you don't ...." but he remove it her hand and said: "I love you too, for so long." She smiled, she was so happy for this moment to be so perfect. He stared at her, seeing her so happy all of the sudden, that he smiled too, starting to kiss her again. But now he rolled her and they were in their first position. With the kissing and the touching Calleigh wanted him inside of her right now: " I want you Eric, please!" And he started taking off his pants and his boxers and she took off her panties. He started kissing her and said: "Are we ... protected?" " Yes, we are protected." She responded. He didn't look away, he looked her every second when he penetraded her slowly, seeing her moan in front of him. The firsts strokes were slowly, letting her to get used to him, and the deeper and harder strokes came after, making her shiver and scratch his back so hard and leaving his name in her mouth. " I love when you say my name like that." He said, was perfection for his ears, everytime she said his name like that, so full of pleasure and the way she kissed him later or touched his chest, his back. Was something overwelming."And i love saying it" she said, smiling, but moaning at the same time. And then they realized that this wasn't just sex they were doing, they were making love, something that neither of them actually knew what it was and that was perfect. "Baby, i'm almost there" she said, letting out a baby that she never had said before and that made Eric going harder and faster. He was almost there too, just after she got her climax, screaming his name and moaning loundly, he just couldn't control it, and was his time: "Calleigh". And he crashed over her, his head in her hair, spent, their breathing hard, he couldn't move. And when he was about to leave her she didn't let him.

"No, stay just a little longer."

He stared at her, stroked her hair and kissed her in a passionate way. Calleigh could get used to this and she wanted to get used to this. She just couldn't leave him. She broke the kiss and said:

-" Don't ever leave me." She said looking him in his eyes and felting his heart.

-"I won't." Giving her a quick kiss.

-"I need you." She said with tears in her eyes. He saw that and it just broke his heart.

-"I need you too." Putting his hand on her cheek and giving a kiss that was quick, but not that quick.

And he eased out of her, he fell to her side bringing her with him, her head in his chest, with her hand in his heart. He kissed her forehead and their hands were together, Intertwined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Eric woke up that morning, his eyes immedially found Calleigh sleeping beside him. He smiled, if she was there naked in the same bed as he was, it means that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. He would never imagine that a night like that would be real. Now there she was, looking beautiful as always. He kept there, staring at her, and he just couldn't resist, and he kissed her forhead.

-"Good morning, beautiful." He said whispering to her ear.

She didn't want to wake up. She just said with a sleepy voice with her eyes still closed.

-"Eric is my day off, let me sleep just a few more hours." And when Eric started to laugh she opened her eyes.

-"Why are you laughing?" She said serious, looking straight to his eyes, still with the sleepy voice.

-"Nothing Calleigh, you're just so cute when you wake up, that's all."

-"You're making fun of me Eric Delko?" She said still serious.

-"No I am not, Calleigh Duquesne." He said kissing her lips.

-"Well I still need my sleep." She said turning her back to him. He murmured something, but she didn't understood. He put his hand on her belly and she squeezed with their fingers Intertwined.

-"What do you wanna do on your day off?" He asked, whispering to her ear.

-"Sleep." She said automatically.

-"You're not very nice in the morning." He said smiling.

-"I'm sorry." She said smiling too.

-"Is ok, I forgive you." Kissing her temple. When he began to move to get out of bed she quickly hold his arm.

-"Where are you going? You said you had forgave me." His respond was that he was going to make breakfast for them. But she insisted. –"Please stay with me until I fall asleep again?" How he was going to say no to his love? –"Of course 'querida'." And he put his arm around her again until she fell asleep.

-

When Calleigh woke up again, she put Eric's shirt and her panties. And she went to look for him. He was on her couch of course, watching tv, but she couldn't blame him though, he was in her place, what else he would do there.

-" I thought you were making us breakfast." She said. He looked at her and saw his shirt on her.

-"You look sexy." He said smiling, she blushed, looking down and smiling. This was something that Eric could get used to. Eric never saw Calleigh Duquesne blush in his life and this was quite adorable.

-"About breakfast, I thought we could just go out for lunch, because it is almost noon, you know that right?" She nodded.

-"We could just order some takeout."

-"Why? You're not in the mood of going out? The day is gorgeous outside."

-" Yeah, I know. I just wanted to stay here with you, thats all." She said that like she was in pain and about to cry. Eric noticed that right away. He put her hair behind her ear.

-"Hey, whats wrong?"

-"Nothing Eric."

-"Cal, I know you, please talk to me."

He was going to find out sooner or later anyway. She took a deep breath and stared at him.

-"Since my kidnapped I started having these nightmares." She started and looked at him. His attention was all on her and she love that, when she used to talk with Jake, he never even looked at her, and she was pretty sure he wasn't really listening. "And today for the first time I had the best sleep I've had in days. That's why I wanted to sleep some more, but when you left I had another one." And then some tears were falling. "You were in it." She wanted to be strong and not cry, but this was too much.

-"Was horrible Eric, Horrible. I..."

-"Hey." He hugged her tight, her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead.

-"I love you so much." She said with her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeats.

-"I love you too 'querida'... you have no ideia how much."

They were in that position for some seconds, minutes, hours? They really don't know, time just seems to disappear when they are together. They could stay like that forever and still wouldn't be enough. Calleigh stopped crying after the 'I love you'. She knows that she can be safe with Eric, she trust him with every fiber that exist in her.

**PS: 'Querida' means 'honey' in Spanish ;)**


End file.
